


Puppy

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death of a pet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Puppy

You leaned against Sam, your body exhausted and your eyes on fire from the millions of tears you had shed and the smoke from the hunter’s funeral pyre.  “I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“He’s always going to be with you Y/N,” Sam said gently, his arm tight around you.

“Max was a damn good hunter, one of the best I’ve seen.  And a damn good dog,” Dean said, tears in his eyes.

When you saw Dean start to cry, your own tears came back. “Why did he have to run in front of me like that?”

“Ssshhh,” Sam said, “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

You allowed Sam to lead you in, knowing Dean and Cas would stay with Max until the fire burned out. 

* * *

 

“Where is Y/N?” Crowley asked, looking around the war room.

“In her room,” Sam said. “She’s been really down since Max.”

“Been down? She’s not eating. She’s not sleeping. She’s not talking,” Dean said, handing Sam a beer and sitting down. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“I haven’t heard from Y/N in weeks, I wanted to check on her.”  Crowley said.

“Feel free to see if you can get her to talk, Sam and I have tried,” Dean told him.

Crowley straightened his jacket and headed back to your bedroom.  Knocking on the door, he didn’t hear you respond. “Kitten?” Still nothing. “Y/N, can I come in?”  Silence.

Crowley sighed, snapping his fingers and unlocking your door. Stepping inside the first thing he noticed was the massive pile of used tissues beside your bed.  There were empty bottles of water on the floor and a few cracker packs. 

Your bathroom door was open and he could see dirty clothes and used towels piled on the floor.  You were normally very neat and he was shocked at the state of your room.

“Y/N,” he said, moving over to your bed and sitting on the edge, his hand coming down on your shoulder.  You rolled over to look at him and he took in how pale your skin was and your red rimmed eyes. “Kitten.”

“What do you want Crowley?” you asked, your voice cracking.

“I came to check on you.  Moose and Squirrel said you aren’t eating or sleeping. You can’t do this.  You have to keep living.”

“Keep living? Max is dead because of me.  He died protecting me Crowley.  I tripped and fell and the werewolf was on me and Max fought him off long enough for Sam and Dean to get to me, but the werewolf threw him into a tree and it killed him.”

Crowley shifted to sit beside you, his hand resting on your shoulder. “Y/N, Max died a hero.  He died doing what he knew how to do.  Max died so you could live.  And right now you aren’t living.”

You sat up, resting your head against his chest. “I don’t know how to move on without him.  I know Sam, Dean, you, and Cas are my friends but Max was my best friend.   He’s been with me for years.  He’s my biggest source of comfort.  I can’t even get through a shower without crying because he’s not sitting on the bathroom rug with his tail thumping.”

“It’s never easy Y/N, but you can do it.   You aren’t alone,” Dean said from the doorway, startling you. Looking up you saw Sam behind him.  “We’ve love and lost too. Don’t shut us out.”

You pulled your legs up and snuggled closer to Crowley as the boys sat down on the end of the bed.  You were waiting on Crowley to make a sarcastic comment, but he didn’t this time.

“I just miss him,” you said softly.

“I know it sounds cliché, but time does make it easier,” Sam said.  “Mom, Dad, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, we’ve lost a lot of people we love and it does get easier, I promise.  You’ll look back and think of Max with a smile, remembering the good times with him.”

“Like the time he waited until Dean went to get a new beer and ate the entire apple pie,” Cas said from the doorway, joining the party.

“I forgot about that,” you said, laughing. “He was still licking the filling off his nose when Dean came back in the room.”

Pretty soon you were all laughing, sharing stories about Max.  Even Crowley contributed a few.  “Thank you guys,” you said as the laughter faded.

“Why don’t you go take a bath and I’ll take care of this mess,” Crowley said, snapping his fingers so the tissues, bottles, and laundry were gone. 

* * *

 

It had been three months since that night in your room.  You still missed Max, and you cried several times, but you were also able to laugh. 

“Y/N,” Crowley said, coming into the library. “Where are Moose and Squirrel?”

“Supply run,” you said, marking your place in the book you were reading and standing up.

“Good, I have something I want to give you without listening to them complain.”

“Ok?” you said, curiosity in your voice.

Crowley snapped his fingers and looked at you grinning. “Well?”

“Well what?” you said, looking around.

“Oh, right,” he said, snapping his fingers again.

You jumped when you saw a little black puppy sitting beside him, the little black tail twitching back in forth as it looked up at you.

“Is that a….”

“Hellhound? Yes.  She’s small, she won’t be any bigger than a golden retriever.  She’s very calm.  I’ve made her visible to you, and I’ll do the same for Moose and Squirrel once they get done saying she can’t stay.”

“I don’t know.. Crowley… thank you so much… but Max..” you tried to say.

“Max wouldn’t want you to never have another dog. He would want you to love again, you know it.”

You knelt down, extending your hand towards the puppy.  Her tail wagged harder as she ran up to you, rubbing her head against your hand.   The moment you touched her you fell in love.  “Does she have a name yet?”

“I thought you would like to name her,” Crowley said, smiling.

“What about Ophelia?” you said, scratching her ears. “Keep with the Shakespeare theme.”

“I love it,” he said, kneeling down to scratch her other ear. 

You looked over at him, only a few feet away as you both scratched the puppy. “Thank you so much Crowley, I already love her.”

“Good, I just want to see you happy Kitten.”

You looked at him, watched him leaning closer until he was only inches away, and the feelings you both had spent over a year suppressing surfaced again. “Crowley,” you whispered.

“Yes Y/N?”

“Kiss me.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say those words,” he said, quickly bringing his lips to yours.  Just like his personality, his kiss was bold, fierce, and strong.  He wasted no time claiming your mouth as his.  Your hands wrapped around his neck as his tangled in your hair, using the grip to pull you closer.

It wasn’t until Ophelia, feeling left out, jumped between you and started licking both your cheeks before barking that you pulled away from each other.

You pulled back, scratching her ears. “Well if we lead off with the change in our relationship maybe they won’t mind the Hellhound so much,” you mused.

Crowley laughed. “I can’t wait until they get home.”

 


End file.
